Return to Japan
by OwlKat
Summary: Okay, we know that at the end of the series Kiri and Narumi are married. What we don't know is what happened when Kiri returned to Japan. This story is a creation of those 8 1/2 years. Did anything change when Kiri returned?  Find out! This is Narumi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **Okay, we know that Narumi and Kiri get together in the last book. We know that they married. But what happened when Kiri moved back to Japan? Did she date Ochiai, giving the poor lovesick guy a chance, and then after a few days go to Narumi? Or did she just date Narumi? You can probably all tell that she didn't date Ochiai. However, we don't know what happened when she got back…**

Chapter 1: I Missed You Japan

Kiri POV

I'm home. Its been a year and a half. I feel like so much has changed. And yet, Japan looks the same. What does the rest of my friends look like now? And what state is the Koshiba family salon in? The only reason Dad let me come home is because he wants me to manage the salon. I wonder if Tarotard is still as good at getting gossip as before? And if Ochiai is just as boring.

Shampoo's glad to be home too. He can't wait to be back in the neighborhood of free fish.

I walk down the sidewalk. It's currently midnight. I hope I wakeup at a good and reasonable time to call Naru-Naru. I missed him.

MORNING

Narumi POV

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was probably Ochiai. Ever since we both realized the other likes Kiri, we've been calling each other to argue at bizarre times. I looked at the clock. It read 8:30 am. Guess that wasn't TOO bad, compared to some of the other times he's called me. I picked up and decided to sound as grumpy as possible.

"What do you want, Ochiai?"

"Hey Naru-Naru," said a female voice. Not Kanako's. Not Chisami's.

"Mussyhead? You're back from LA?" I tried my best not to sound desperately excited. I also tried to keep out the hint of smugness I felt. After all, she did call ME first, not Ochiai.

"Yep. My undefeated father let me come back. And I can live here now, so I can look after the Koshiba beauty salon," I swear I could hear extreme happiness in her voice too, "I would've called when I first got here, but I had a feeling you' be a little disgruntled about being woken up at midnight."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "Only a LITTLE."

I could practically hear Kiri smiling.

Kiri POV

He seemed pretty psyched about me being back. But why Ochiai would call him at 8:30 am is a mystery to me. We chatted for awhile, but then the jet lag finally kicked in and caused my extreme sleepiness to take over.

"The sleepiness is nothing new," Narumi had joked. I guess that was true.

Ochiai POV

I've been on the lookout for a building where the SP can continue its process and have an actual pace to do it. All we need is for Kiri to return.

The phone rang. I knew Narumi would kill himself before getting up early, so who could be calling.

"Hello?" I heard insane laughter. I nearly hung up, but I recognized it as Narumi's.

"Narumi?"

"Hey Ochiai."

"Why are you insane?"

"Because of Kiri."

"WHAT?"

"She came back last night and she called me first this morning! I called just to laugh in your face."

I hung up. That uncivilized freak! How dare he suggest that Kiri likes him better just because she called him first! She probably just thought of him first because of what an idiot he is! That's it, I'm going to do my best to get Kiri to notice me!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Of course I'll try my best to finish up this time. Wish me luck! Mind you, it might take me ten years to finish :P Sorry there might be some sappiness between Kanako and Seki in this.**

Chapter 2: Is that who I think it is?

Tarotard POV

When I got the text message about there being an emergency SP meeting I thought Ochiai set up another late notice appointment. But when I got to the clubroom, there everyone was standing, and in the midst of them, a girl with perfectly cut red hair, down to just below her shoulders. She had a dreamy look in her eye. The girl seemed familiar, but who was she?

"Tarotard? Is that you?" the pretty girl said in an all too familiar voice.

"Kiri-chan?" I spoke with surprise. How could this maiden be the girl who used to be known as mussyhead? Kanako looked surprised. She and her new love interest, Seki, were looking at me incredulously.

Kiri POV

A boy entered. His black hair was messy, is eyes seemed sleepy. Yet he seemed to have a vast wealth of knowledge behind those eyes. I knew it was that easily influenced boy.

"Tarotard? Is that you?" I inquired in surprise. How could this be Tarotard? Tarotard always would have slicked down hair and would look really nerdy—no offense meant to him—so how could this be him? This male seemed to be nerdy yes, but also, well, for lack of better word, cooler.

"Kiri-chan?" he didn't seem to believe his eyes either. I guess I look different to him too.

Kanako looked furious.

Kanako POV

I was fuming.

How could that boy, one of the people who usually hung out with us in high school, not recognize Kiri? She may look a little different, but you can tell!

"Why you—" I started, but sweet Seki said quietly, "Sorry," and I immediately felt very relaxed. Oh, his hands are nice. Iori also could not stand this.

"How dare you not recognize me's Kirity? I thought you and Kirity were friends! Me cannot stand this treachery! Ochiai don't you think he should be banished?" Iori fumed. I gaped at Ochiai, my former crush, awaiting his answer.

Ochiai POV

Truthfully? I wanted him to be incinerated. How could Komatsu not recognize Kiri? She's the best of the best! However, we do need Komatsu for his knowledge of gossip. If we fired him, there would be no chance of keeping this place organized and knowing what to do.

Tarotard POV

Man, Ochiai looked mad. I felt bad, so why did he have to look like he was going to kill me?

"We'll—We'll let him stay. We need him. Let's just hope he doesn't make the same mistake again."


End file.
